Main:Jade Barbosa
Rio de Janeiro, Brazil |Row 4 title = Years on National Team |Row 4 info = 2006-present |Row 5 title = Club |Row 5 info = Clube de Regatas do Flamengo |Row 6 title = Coach(es) |Row 6 info = Georgette Vidor, Ricardo Pereira, Oleg Ostapenko |Row 7 title = Current status |Row 7 info = Injured - torn ACLtorn ACL}} Jade Fernandes Barbosa (born July 1, 1991 in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil) is a Brazilian gymnast and 2008 and 2016 Olympian. She's the 2007 World All-Around bronze medalist and 2010 World Vault bronze medalist. Junior Career Barbosa won the gold medal in the Junior Championships in the all-around, floor, balance beam and vault. In 2006 Barbosa won the all-around in the Junior National Championships. Senior Career 2007 In 2007, Barbosa became age-eligible to compete as a senior gymnast. She won her first medal in a World Cup event in Germany, when she won a silver on the Vault. Her first major appearance was during the 2007 Pan American Games. During the All-Around finals, Barbosa fell from the uneven bars (13.625) and balance beam (14.775). On floor, she went out of bounds (15.025). On vault, she perfomed two and half twists, one of the most difficult elements. She got 15.85, but it wasn't enough to put her in the podium. She placed fourth overall. The following day, she competed on the Vault finals, where she won the gold medal (14.912). She was the only non-American female gymnast to win a gold medal at the 2007 Pan American Games. Barbosa also won a silver in the Team competition and a bronze in the Floor final. Rebecca Bross was the champion (15.250) and Shawn Johnson was the silver medalist (15.225). At the 2007 World Championships, Barbosa won the bronze medal in the Women's All Around. She got 15.9 on vault, 14.95 on bars, 15.7 on beam and 14. on floor. She also qualified for the Team, Vault and Balance Beam finals. Barbosa helped the Brazilian team to place fifth in the Team Finals, behind USA, China, Romania and Italy. In vault finals, Jade received 15.625 and 14.7, placing 5th overall. In the other final, she fell from the balance beam and scored 14.575, finishing 7th. In October 2007, Barbosa took part in the World Cup event in Stuttgart, Germany. Barbosa won two silver medals, one on the Vault and one on the Floor. At the end of the year, Barbosa performed the "The Cheng" vault in a Brazilian competition. Because Barbosa can also perform an Amanar vault, she has become a contender for the Olympic Vault title. Also in 2007, Barbosa won the senior national All-Around title, defeating 2006's champion Daniele Hypólito. She also won event titles on vault and balance beam. 2008 Barbosa's first participation in an international competition in 2008 was during the World Cup event in Cottbus. Barbosa won two silver medals, one on the Vault and the other one on the Floor. In May 2008, Barbosa took part in the World Cup event in Moscow. During the Vault finals, Barbosa was expected to perform Yurchenko 2.5 twist, but instead she performed a double twist and a Podkopayeva in layout position. She won the gold medal, tied with Russian gymnast Anna Pavlova. In June, Barbosa won the silver medal in the All-Around during the Brazilian National Championships, placing behind Ana Claudia Silva. Daniele Hypólito won the bronze medal. Barbosa won the gold on Beam, Vault and Floor exercises. Later in the same month, Barbosa was the All-Around champion in the Vitaly Scherbo International Gymnastics Cup. The Brazilian team also won the gold medal in this tournament. 2008 Olympics Jade helped Brazilian team to qualify for the team finals. She also was 8th in All Around Qualification and 7th in Vault Qualification. Brazil was 8th in team final, the best place so far. In all around competition, Jade got great scores on beam (15.5) and bars (15.075). However, she fell on floor and vault and finished in 10th in this competition. On vault finals, she had some troubles and finished in 7th. 2009 Jade Barbosa had a serious injury after the Olympics and was unable to compete for some months. In 2009, she competed in Brazilian Championship and placed 1st on floor, beating Ethiene Franco and Priscila Cobello. 2010 Jade's first important competition after the Beijing Olympics Games was the World Championships. She qualified for the All Around and Vault Finals. In the All-Around she scored 14.866 on vault, 12.9 on bars, 14.166 on balance beam and 13.733 on floor. She placed 15th. In vault finals, she received 14.933 and 14.666, placing 3rd. The silver-medalist was Aliya Mustafina (15.066) and the winner was Alicia Sacramone (15.3). 2011 Jade competed in 43rd Artistic Gymnastics World Championships. She helped Brazilian team to place 14th, but it wasn't enough to qualify the team for the Olympics. She also took part in Vault Finals. She did a great Yurchenko with two twists and received 14.866. However, she had some troubles on her second vault, placing 4th in this final. In this year, she won the Vault Finals in Moscow World Cup. 2012 Jade's first competition in 2012 was 2012 Artistics Gymnastics Olympic Test Event in London. She helped Brazilian team to qualify in 4th place for the Olympics. She scored 13.691 on floor, 14.766 on vault(placing 1st on vault qualification), 13.133 on bars and 11.866 on beam (after two falls).In vault finals, she performed a great Yurchenko with two twists, receiving 14.966. She also did a laid-out Podkopayeva, receiving 14.633. The average of 14.799 gave her the gold medal. In June, Barbosa did not sign a contract to wear the Brazilian team uniform with the team sponsorship. This, in the eyes of the Brazilian team coordinator, did not make her eligible for the Brazilian team at the Olympics. 2013 Barbosa continued to compete in hopes to make the Olympics in Rio de Janeiro. She won the vault and placed fourth on balance beam and eighth on floor exercise at the Anadia World Cup in Portugal. In July, Barbosa sustained a ruptured ligament during a training session. The injury required surgery. She recovered in time to represent Brazil at the Mexico Open in late November,Mexico Open but was later withdrawn and replaced by compatriot Mariana Valentin.withdrawal 2014 In March, Barbosa competed at the South American Games. She won gold with her team, in the all-around, and on vault, silver on bars, and placed fourth on beam and floor. In April, she competed at the 3rd Brazilian Meeting, winning team, all-around, vault, and uneven bars gold, and balance beam silver. At the Brazilian Nationals in August, she won team and vault gold, and all-around and uneven bars silver. However, she did sustain an injury that required surgery, leaving her out of the Pan American Championships.injury, surgery, no Senior Pan Ams 2015 Barbosa was cleared to train in May.cleared to train Her return to competition came at the South American Championships in June, winning team and uneven bars gold. In October, she competed at the World Championships in Glasgow, Scotland. While Brazil didn't qualify to the team final, and therefore did not qualify a full team to the Olympics, but they did qualify a full team to the Olympic Test Event. 2016 In February, Barbosa traveled to the United States for the Houston National Invitational. She only competed on uneven bars and took home silver medals in the team competition and on bars. In March, she competed at the City of Jesolo Trophy. She helped Brazil win team silver over Italy, and placed sixth on the uneven bars and ninth in the all-around. In April, she competed at the Olympic Test Event, winning team gold and helping Brazil qualify a full team to the Olympics. Individually, she placed fifth in the all-around and eighth on balance beam. In May, she competed at the World Cup in Sao Paulo, but didn't make the event finals. She was then named to the Brazilian team for the Olympics.Olympics Rio Olympics Brazil competed in the third subdivision of qualifications, starting on balance beam. Brazil qualified fifth to the team final, so expectations were high going into Tuesday. Although she initially didn't qualify to any individual finals, she was swapped into the all-around to replace Flavia Saraiva. Brazil underperformed in the team final and finished eighth, while in the all-around, Barbosa became injured on floor exercise and had to withdraw. 2017 Barbosa continued to compete after Rio. In August, she competed at the Brazilian National Championships, where she competed the all-around in the first day of competition, but only competed on uneven bars on the second day. She won team bronze and uneven bars silver. 2018 Barbosa returned to the Brazilian National Championships in June, winning all-around silver. Unfortunately, the competition was cut short after the power went out inside the venue. She got another chance to compete at the Brazilian Event Championships in August, winning team and uneven bars gold and balance beam silver. In September, she competed at the Pan American Championships in Peru, winning team silver, and placing fifth on floor, sixth on bars, and seventh in the all-around. She was named to the Brazilian team for the World Championships in Doha, Qatar in late October, helping Brazil to a seventh place finish in the team final and placing fifteenth in the all-around. After Doha, Barbosa won the all-around at the Arthur Gander Memorial and placed third at the Swiss Cup in Zurich, Switzerland. She later competed at the Cottbus World Cup in Germany, winning silver on floor and placing seventh on vault. 2019 Barbosa competed in the Team Challenge at the Stuttgart World Cup in March. She contributed great performances on both days of competition, helping Brazil to a gold medal over Russia. At the Brazilian National Championships in June, she won floor exercise silver, and all-around and uneven bars bronze. She was set to compete at the Pan American Games in Lima, Peru in August, but sustained a minor injury in podium training and withdrew as a precaution.injury, Pan Ams withdrawal She was well enough to be named to Brazil's team for the World Championships. After podium training went smoothly, she tore her ACL on vault in Brazil's first rotation in qualifications.torn ACL Life Outside Gymnastics Barbosa has become a very popular sports personality in Brazil since her first major appearance at the XV Pan American Games, in Rio de Janeiro. She has developed a big fanbase among young girls and teenagers in Brazil. In December 2007 Barbosa was elected Brazil's Sportswoman of the year, an award also given in previous years to gymnasts Laís Souza and Daiane Dos Santos. Medal Count Floor Music 2014 - "Child of Nazareth" References